Avatar Epilogue
by avatargurumaster
Summary: Story written by my brother. He thinks its good. I don't. Read and review so that we can settle this argument. Also review the story written by me, Avatar the last Airbender Book 4 Air, and tell me if it is better than my brother's.


Epilogue

The war was finally over, and Ang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Toph, Momo, Appa and the duke all moved in to the fire nation` s palace. Katara and Ang were to share a room and bed. When Sokka found out about is Sokka said, "hell no"

Katara said, " to bad "

Ang said, "It is not up to you Sokka"

Sokka got really mad and said, "lets fight who ever wins gets to decide"

Just then the duke came and said, "I don` t want you two sleeping together either"

Ang said, WHAT!

The duke started to blush

Katara told Ang in his ear that the duke liked her. Sokka and Ang fought, and Sokka got knocked the fuck out. The duke ran away really sad. Toph ran up and said, where is the duke I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go for a walk with me as Toph said it she was blushing. Ang looked at her awkwardly and said the duke just ran away. Katara turned to face Ang and said that Toph liked the duke. Ang said, "oh" Katara said that she wanted to go to there room and maybe make out. They did not know which room was there` s so it made them take a long time to find here room. First they walked n on Zuko and Mai in the bed together. Then they walked in on Toph talking to the duke holding his hand. When that happened the duke got up and gave Katara some flowers Ang saw Toph looking sad after that. After that they walked in on Suki and Sokka making out. When they finally got to there room Katara and Ang were both locked together kissing. They were there for about a half an hour kissing and hugging. The next day Zuko and Mai went to the insane Siloam to see Azula. The doctors said they could not see her because she killed her self 2 days ago. Zuko was not very sad when he heard the news. On that same day Huru and Tao came to the palace to visit Katara. The duke was upset. Huru and Tao were staying for a week. Zuko was holding a celebration on Friday because the war was over. Huru, the duke and Tao were all giving things to Katara. The duke gave Katara more flowers, Huru made a rock sculpture of Katara and Tao made Katara a wing glider with a heart on the side each of them gave Katara a gift every day. Eventually on the night before the dance Huru, the duke, and Tao went and asked Katara if she wanted to go to the celebration with them. Katara said that's kind of you but I am going to the celebration with Ang. He's my boyfriend. Tao rolled away in his wheelchair disappointed. Then Ty Lee came up to Haru and asked him if he wanted to go with her. Katara said to the duke I am sorry It just won` t work out, but I do think you should go with Toph. Oh great she` s coming here now. The duke and Toph asked each other to the celebration at the same time. At the celebration the next day Zuko had invited the girls and warriors from Kioshi Island. He also had invited the students from the fire nation school that Ang had visited. Ang had already grown his hair back for the occasion. All of the girls were either around Zuko or Ang. The people from Ember Island were there to. All the men were crowded around Ty Lee and Katara. Zuko shot fire around his feet and all of the girls ran over to Ang who jumped on the ceiling and then started dancing with Katara. Sokka and Suki were spending the time in there room and had brought some food up to their room. The fan girls went to Ang and asked for his autograph and if he would dance with them. Before Ang could politely say no. Katara said pist off he` s with me. Zuko invited Katara and Sokka` s grandmother who was now married to pakku. Pakku told Katara that the South Pole looked ten times as good as the northern water tribe. Jet(who may already be dead, not clear in show. Sorry if he is not) came to but all he was doing is trying to get bitches. The duke and Toph were in a corner kissing. When the party was over and everyone had left Ang Katara, Zuko, Mai, Toph and the duke all went to their rooms. A messenger came the next day telling Zuko that his farther had escaped from prison and was building up forces of weapons. Zuko did not look troubled by this at all. In fact he smiled and said I now will have the opportunity to kill him for every thing he has done. Zuko went alone on this trip. He found his father in a small earth kingdom village. He was in a huge barn with lots of bombs and tanks with at least 500 men and at least 100 of them could fire bend. There stood Azula. Zuko thought to him self that she had probably broke out of the insane silo and forced them to tell any one who came to visit her that she had died. His father spoke and said you do not want to fight me Zuko I have weapons, men, your sister is here and best of all your mother. Zuko turned rigged and said do not hurt her. I voice came from behind him saying I am here my son. Zuko ran to his mother but Azula shot lightning at her. Zuko dodged the lightning when Appa, Katara, Aang, Toph, Huru, jet, Iroh, Sokka, the Kyoshi warriors, the duke, Suki, Mai and the members of the white lotus all came bursting through the door. How did you know that I was here? Aang said we followed you. Azula said enough it is time you all die. She was about to shot lightning at Mai and Katara when Zuko shot lightning straight at Azula` s heart. Azula fell when the lightning hit her. Ozai ran at Zuko and the fight had begun. Toph was fighting five fire benders, and was fighting of 5 tanks. With the help of Katara. Sokka was fighting 2 non benders. All of them were doing this with out getting hit by bombs. Zuko was fighting his dad. He shot lightning and then shot fire out of his mouth. He was weaving and hitting anyone he saw that was an enemy. Jeong Jeong had created a wall of fire. Pakku and Bumi were taking on 35 fire benders at once. Ursa (Zuko's mom was now running away from every inch of danger that was near her. Zuko made blades of fire and cut of Ozai' s arm he jabbed kicked and sliced. Ozai was on the ground dead. The fire benders were now losing Aang had blown all of them away and had drowned most of them in a sea of fire. The duke had knocked out 2 men. Sokka had defeated at least 15 men. While Appa stepped on people. It was all going well until one fire bender shot lightning that had struck Iroh right in the chest he toppled back wards and lie there motionless. Zuko ran and killed the man who did it. Katara reached Iro first and she put all of the rest of her water from the oases on the hole in Iroh` chest she did every healing thing she could do until Iroh finally flickered his eyes and passed out. Iro awoke in the palace. Ozi` s and Azula` s bodies were dumped in the ocean. And Zuko` s mom came back to the palace as well. Things were looking good for all of them. Accept jet that had died in the fight. He was given a funeral, and Ang said thank you with out you I would not have Appa. For some reason the guru was there and he placed some of that drink he ate in jet's resting bed. Aang went up to the resting bed and blew the fire onto the bed. They sat quietly for some time


End file.
